Une explosion de couleurs
by Titipo
Summary: Ou quand un peu de curiosité peut peindre de milles couleurs une vie monochrome. ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV.


_**Cet OS avait déjà été posté dans un recueil, maintenant il est indépendant ^^  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Une explosion de couleurs**

Une bouffée de fumée blanche obnubila sa vision. Il grimaça. Les odeurs de sucres, les hurlements d'enfants, la musique aux basses insupportables, toutes ces pièces de monnaie roulant au sol.

Et puis les couleurs, des couleurs partout. À en vomir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Le poids sur son épaule lui manquait. Le pesait. Réveillant en lui ses instinct lui hurlant de faire demi-tour. Il n'était jamais resté au milieu d'une foule désarmé. Et, pour ne rien arranger, l'air frais du soir et surtout celui qu'il était censé accompagner l'avaient bien obligés à porter un manteau.

\- Ridicule. Je suis ridicule, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même au milieu des cris

Devant lui, à moitié perdu dans la cohue, son collègue se retourna enfin pour faire un signe de la main sans doute destiné à l'appeler.

Il soupira, contenant tant bien que mal son agacement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait-là ?

Il accéléra le pas, rejoignit le Présentateur TV occupé à admirer curieusement une gerbe de ballons multicolores.

Et dire qu'ils avaient fait tant de route pour ça... Les priorités de son cadreur lui sembleraient décidément toujours étranges. Mais il avait bien été obligé de l'accompagner à cette foire. Hors de question de supporter son regard déçu devant les publicités qui foisonnaient un peu partout et hors de question de le laisser partir seul. Surtout à cette heure de la nuit dans une si grande ville. Ce n'était plus le village du Beaujolais.

Et dire que ce crétin, qui n'en était vraisemblablement pas totalement un, n'avait pas été dupe quant au couteau qu'il avait glissé (simple mesure de précaution, bien entendu) dans les poches si longues et amples du grand manteau noir qu'il pouvait aisément y enfouir une bonne partie de ses avant-bras.

Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs pour échapper au mieux au vent frais qui refroidit l'assemblée. Quand on était comme lui un anarchiste se baladant avec un marteau 5t, la chaleur ne devenait plus qu'un détail relevant presque du luxe. La preuve étant que son assistant à quelque pas de lui frissonnait sous un manteau pourtant plutôt équivalent au sien.

Le Prof de Philo soupira encore pour évacuer sa frustration, le monde autour de lui restant sourd à ses efforts.

\- Bon, on ne va pas tourner en rond pendant des heures ! S'écria-t-il sans même avoir à forcer sur sa voix pour se faire entendre, Tu voulais voir, tu as vu, rentrons !

Le Présentateur TV, continuant de détailler tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour de lui avec les yeux d'un enfant qui découvre le monde, secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Non non ! Je vous en prie ! Je cherche quelque chose en particulier. Après ça, on pourra s'en aller.

Nouveau soupire, la nuit promettait d'être longue.

Ils avancèrent donc côte à côte dans cette impressionnante masse humaine majoritairement heureuse, ce qui fit sourire le Présentateur et grimacer le Prof. Un vrai lieu de paraître, une sorte d'île enchantée, un moyen d'oublier des soucis gravissimes requièrent au contraire toute l'attention nécessaire afin de les résoudre. Il serra les dents.

Non, il ne s'énerverait pas. Même si certains lots d'attractions (des télévisions à écrans plat) lui en donnait une envie plus que forte.

Après tout, c'était la toute première fois que lui et son assistant partageaient un moment en dehors du cadre de leur travail. Et puis, si il avait accepté de l'accompagner, ce n'était pas pour gâcher sa soirée ensuite. Il était peut-être un poil sous polaire, mais pas un monstre non plus.

Alors il le suivit, constamment sur ses gardes malgré ses bonnes intentions, et sans cesse perturbé de centaines de détails obnubilant ses sens. Après un moment de route qui lui sembla interminable, il allait s'autoriser un nouveau grognement... lorsqu'un cri de son assistant retint son attention.

\- Celui-là ! Ça fera parfaitement l'affaire !

Le cadreur des Hors Sujet, tout sourire, pointait du doigt un gigantesque manège. Une sorte de train sur circuit, sans cesse destiné à une courbe somme toute basique.

Le Prof haussa un sourcil, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà son colocataire s'était rué sur la billetterie voisine, sortant quelques pièces de la poche de son manteau gris.

Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'il dépensait son salaire ? Voilà qui ne lui donnait plus tant envie de le payer pour ses maigres services.

Partagé entre agacement et... peut-être un brin d'inquiétude, il regarda son double faire le tour du véhicule, visiblement pas très rassuré, avant de prendre place sur l'un des sièges arrières.

Lui resta immobile un moment, silencieux parmi la foule.

Le cadreur allait se pisser dessus, dans un engin pareil. Il n'était absolument pas préparé pour ça, n'était pas conditionné pour ce genre de sensation forte.

Il hésita un instant, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe d'indécision, puis se décida à suivre ses pas vers la billetterie colorée.

Sur le plateau de cuivre, il déposa brusquement deux pièces qui tintèrent avec violence, sortant le gérant de l'attraction de sa torpeur. Celui-ci allait machinalement prendre l'argent quand un coup d'œil le stoppa.

\- C'est trois euros.

\- Tr... !

L'anarchiste manqua de s'étouffer. Si cher, pour quelque chose qui disparaîtrait dès que le tour serait terminé ? Il grommela un instant des propos inaudibles, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'homme derrière la vitre qui laissa ses doigts tapoter contre le bord de son bureau.

\- Je démarre le train dans une minute, décidez-vous.

Le Prof de Philo jura, fouillant une deuxième poche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette du Présentateur TV qui sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il ignora royalement sa question, présentant plutôt son ticket en bougonnant, imité de son acolyte qui, sitôt le forain éloigné, le scruta de nouveau de son regard inquisiteur.

\- Un tour, grogna simplement le philosophe en empoignant la rambarde de sécurité, Je suis prof, pas chirurgien.

Il soupira, fixant droit devant lui les rails qui bifurquaient tandis que le prétendu moyen de transport parvenait rapidement à son quota de prétendus voyageurs. Tant mieux. Plus vite cette situation grotesque débuterait, plus vite elle prendrait fin.

\- Au fait, réalisa-t-il brusquement, j'espère que tu ne fais pas ça pour jouer les malins devant moi. Ce serait stupide.

À côté de lui, le cadreur sursauta et secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non non ! Je... Il y a une question que je me pose et... C'est le seul moyen de découvrir la réponse...

Le Prof se tourna vers son assistant, surpris. Il voulu l'interroger encore lorsqu'un son de clochette le coupa dans son élan.

Le train s'anima, roula avec lenteur sur quelques mètres dans un vague silence qu'il devina tendu chez les autres.

Bientôt fini, bientôt fini.

Il soupira encore, jeta un œil à son double qui s'agrippait déjà.

La vitesse accéléra nettement, très nettement. Pourtant, une intuition qu'il ne se connaissait pas le poussa à croire que l'engin était bien loin de sa puissance maximale. Une légère appréhension s'installa péniblement parmi ses tripes. Pas pour lui, mais pour le Présentateur TV qui, d'un nouveau regard, lui parut plus frêle que jamais.

Il hésita encore, un léger stress grimpant en lui tandis que l'engin poussait toujours davantage son accélération. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qui convenait de faire pour le mieux, mais se heurta de façon particulièrement inhabituelle à la peur. Celle d'une réaction défensive, ou pire encore, de terreur. Il patienta alors. Quand son intuition s'emballa.

Obéissant pour une fois à un ordre direct (bien qu'ayant pour origine son propre corps), le Prof agrippa les épaules de son collègue d'un bras et l'attira contre lui. Au même moment, l'engin passa d'une soixantaine à une centaine de kilomètres à l'heure, provoquant des hurlements stridents tout autour d'eux.

Le Prof, devant cette élévation du volume sonore, ferma les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt. La main du cadreur agrippait la sienne. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les sien, semblaient s'y mêler pour ne vouloir faire qu'un. Une main à dix doigts.

Le philosophe secoua un peu la tête, du moins autant que lui permettait le mouvement du véhicule, et sourit de manière tout aussi approximative.

Pas de rejet, tant mieux. Il ne comptait pas se justifier dans cette situation. Il garda plutôt son bras qu'il voulut... protecteur ? autour des épaules du Présentateur qui se tassa contre lui.

...

Un moment passa. Puis un doute le submergea soudainement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le cadreur tourna vers lui son visage, dévoilant un grand sourire émerveillé.

\- C'est... C'est génial !

Le Prof de Philo ouvrit de grands yeux, si surpris de cette attitude que son bras glissa nonchalamment avant d'être retenu par les doigts du cadreur qui se serra encore contre son corps.

Un cri collectif autour d'eux réclama encore de la vitesse. Après l'avoir supporté sans broncher, il finit par s'y joindre avec un demi-sourire. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Le train accéléra une dernière fois. Il poursuivit sa route pour ce qui leur semblait être une poignée de minute avant de peu à peu s'immobiliser.

Le Prof fut le premier à descendre, quittant à regret les bras de son assistant qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Tu viens, on rentre ?

Sa proposition ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

Il accepta un instant ce silence, avant de finalement tirer son bras le plus proche hors du véhicule. En s'éloignant, ils croisèrent le gérant de l'attraction et le Prof du se retenir de pousser un autre cri d'indignation quant au tarif exorbitant de ce qu'il venait de consommer. Mais d'un autre côté...

\- C'était plutôt sympathique, hein cadreur ?

...

Surpris du mutisme de son colocataire, l'anarchiste fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, dont il venait de lâcher la main pour de nouveau fendre la foule.

\- Cadreur ?

\- ... Je... Je crois que maintenant je comprends...

Intrigué, le Prof les guida tous deux un peu à l'écart, à un endroit ou la cohue se faisait moins dense. Le Présentateur TV le fixait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

\- Je... Vous vous souvenez, l'autre jour, je vous ai demandé ce que vous ressentez quand vous... tuez quelqu'un ?

Un bref "silence" passa entre eux. Le philosophe fouilla dans sa mémoire quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Le Présentateur prit ce geste comme une invitation à continuer et poursuivit donc:

\- Et vous m'avez répondu... Que c'était une sensation de liberté. L'impression de ne dépendre d'aucune loi. Même celle de la gravité.

\- Tu es monté dans ce manège pour essayer de ressentir... Ce que moi je ressens au quotidien ?

Le cadreur rosit un peu, baissa le regard pour examiner un pavé couvert de détritus au sol.

\- Je ne comprenais pas... J'étais persuadé que vous deviez être un peu... malheureux... Mais... Mais j'ai compris.

Le cadreur leva la tête, plongea son regard déterminé dans le sien étonnement fébrile.

Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui au point de chercher à le comprendre. De chercher à s'intéresser à son univers plutôt que de vouloir le changer. Ou le brider, comme l'avait fait Kriss.

\- Si vous êtes toujours si heureux et si vous vous sentez toujours aussi libre que ça... Je vous aiderais à cacher des corps.

\- Cadreur...

Le Prof de Philo écarquilla les yeux, remarquant en même temps comme le Présentateur s'était rapproché.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, lâcha t-il alors en glissant d'un pas en arrière, j'ai une scie efficace, mon marteau, et...

Le reporter poussa un soupire. Sa voix baissa peu à peu et l'attention du Prof se porta sur le regard désormais rempli de tristesse et de résignation de son vis-à-vis, du demi-sourire en coin, aussi, mi- heureux mi -malheureux.

\- Je ne peux pas battre le marteau 5t, bien sûr...

Le Présentateur ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit avec un léger sourire qu'il devina pourtant fade avant de fendre seul la foule.

Le Prof resta de nouveau interdit, tout un tas de questions et de réflexions tournoyant dans sa tête dans un fracas des plus insupportables, sans compter celui continuelle hors de sa boîte crânienne.

Il allait le perdre. Alors il avança de quelques pas dans la même direction tout en faisant fonctionner un peu ses méninges. Méthodiquement, comme une dissertation. Parce que c'était bien là son meilleur moyen d'user de sa logique.

Il semblerait que: le Présentateur TV lui porte des sentiments allant bien au-delà de la relation de collègues qu'ils s'étaient pourtant tout deux démenés à suivre jusqu'ici.

Or: Il n'était pas dit qu'il ressente ce sentiment d'amitié... Ou était-ce davantage ? Non.

Il n'était donc pas dit qu'il ressente ce sentiment de profonde amitié.

La problématique: Comment résoudre la situation, la rendre stable et sereine pour eux deux et, si possible, rentrer dans le Beaujolais avec un cadreur de nouveau heureux ?

Il soupira, réalisant à peine comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Le Présentateur, s'intéresser à lui ? Vouloir ressentir ses sensations, être dans sa peau pour le comprendre ? C'était impensable.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez... Quand vous tuez quelqu'un ?"_

Une première réponse lui avait brûlé les lèvres, il s'était retenu. Dire au Présentateur TV que ce qu'il ressentait parfois en enfonçant une lame relevait presque de l'orgasme ne lui avait pas semblé être une bonne idée. Et maintenant il s'en félicitait !

Alors il avait décrit du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, réalisant à demi tout comme en cet instant que l'on puisse à ce point se centrer sur lui...

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'une crinière blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille attira son attention au détour d'un énième bousculement.

Assis sur un banc face à la ville illuminée, son assistant fixait ses mains, un brin replié sur lui-même.

Le prof soupira et marcha lentement pour se laisser tomber près du Présentateur, qui sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il ignora royalement sa question, arrangeant plutôt son manteau et frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Il fait froid, hein, cadreur ?

Celui-ci, visiblement toujours aussi surpris, l'approuva d'un fébrilement hochement de tête avant de l'imiter. Le Prof regarda un moment ces deux mains s'activer, tournoyer, avec une sorte de fascination qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Lentement, il osa tendre un bras et le passer autour des épaules du Présentateur qui se figea. Lentement, des doigts se mêlèrent aux siens. Lentement un corps se tassa contre son manteau noir.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, à fixer sans toutefois vouloir croiser leurs regards les lumières, qui au loin illuminaient la ville. Une vue si banale dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, eux qui n'étaient jamais sorti de leur campagne.

Le Prof de Philo se sentait... bien. Pas de colère, pas de soif de meurtre ou de vengeance. Pas de vague assassine dans ses veines. La plénitude. Comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti.

\- Cadreur ?

Le Présentateur leva le regard. Plus frêle que jamais.

\- Prof ?

Il hésita, ne sut pas vraiment comment exprimer tout le fond de sa pensée.

\- J'aimerais... cacher des corps avec toi. Pourquoi pas de nuit, au clair de Lune...

Il pataugea un instant dans sa gêne, lorsque des bras l'enlaçant à son tour le crispèrent, avant de le faire frissonner, davantage de chaleur cette fois que de fraîcheur.

Il eut comme l'impression que la réponse à la problématique n'était pas si compliquée, dans le fond. Et que la mention "amitié" était à rayer de l'équation.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse que peu en matière de sentiments et qu'il ne court pas après les faiblesses de l'esprit et du cœur, il devait bien avouer que quelque chose d'à la fois grand pour eux et petit pour le monde se développait lentement depuis... Lui-même l'ignorait, malgré les distances qu'il avait prises très tôt.

\- Je...

Un silence passa, il força un peu, découragé par son propre manque d'audace:

\- Je...

\- Prof ?

Dans ses bras, le Présentateur TV sourit. Il remarqua sous son œil gauche le trajet d'une larme qui s'était visiblement perdu quelque part dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire, je comprends.

Le visage du reporter s'illumina, il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du prof qui déglutit, peu habitué à tant d'attention pour sa seule personne.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux sans un mot, souriant simplement. Une légère angoisse quant à la suite des événements prit l'anarchiste au cœur, qui l'ignora comme il put.

Il savait ce que l'on faisait ensuite. Ce qu'il était conforme de faire.

Derrière eux, des centaines de voix se mêlèrent en un étrange décompte qu'il ignora, ne se focalisant que sur ses sentiments, qui s'activaient, tournoyait dans sa tête tandis que son rythme cardiaque accélérait toujours plus vite.

Lentement il s'approcha de son assistant, ferma doucement les yeux, tendu.

\- Ça non plus, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, si vous ne voulez pas.

Le Prof de Philo garda les yeux clos, se figeant un moment, impressionné par cette patience et ce respect, parce que...

\- Mais je veux... Je veux !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son Présentateur de se remettre de ses paroles, dont le ton plus qu'inhabituel avait pourtant dû lui remuer l'intérieur. Il se pencha encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres découvrent la forme, la texture, le goût de celles de l'autre. En moins d'une seconde.

Un hurlement commun retentit derrière eux. Un vague sifflement aigu perça ce cri, suivit d'une explosion. Puis d'une dizaine d'autres. Le temps d'appuyer sa silhouette contre celle de son partenaire qui répondit après un moment de surprise à son étreinte.

\- Bonne année ! Réalisa brusquement le Prof de Philo en s'écartant

Le Présentateur lui sourit, ses prunelles brunes brillant de joie et de quelques larmes menaçant de couler, si beau devant se spectacle de couleurs qui bondissaient dans le ciel pour se refléter dans chaque flaque, chaque miroir environnant. Une explosion de joie, de couleurs.

\- Bonne année, Prof...


End file.
